Eva/Paradox
Eva ' is a succubus who appears in ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She lives nearby Monte Carlo, on Carlos Hill. She occasionally goes into town to do what succubi do best but is stopped by Justice Kaiser a lot of the time. Biography After Luka talks with Lazarus’ friends in Monte Carlo, he notices her trying to rape a youth behind the inn. Luka can either stop Eva or watch; the outcome is the same. Eva is interrupted by Justice Kaiser who is a “protector of the weak”. Eva promptly teleports out of there. Kaiser is annoyed that Eva got away again, and Kaiser goes home. The option then becomes available for Luka to visit her. If you do, Kaiser asks Luka to track down Eva and bring her to justice. Kaiser would deal with Eva herself, but she gets too hot in her costume. (Sonya repeatedly asks her why doesn’t she just take the stupid costume off to no great effect). Luka can either accept or decline; the outcome is the same. Luka heads to Eva’s Camp on Carlos Hill and encounters many monsters on the way. When Luka meets Eva, she moans about him bothering to try finding her in a place like this and how she’s been driven out of every city she’s lived in by the guards due to her distasteful habits. Eva then attacks Luka and the rest of the party. After losing the fight with him, she starts moaning again about how she’s unemployed, doesn’t have a home, etc. She forces her way into the party before giving Luka a chance to decide. Monsterpedia Entry “A lowly Succubus lurking in the town of Monte Carlo. She appears to have endured hardships wandering through many towns and villages, disguising herself as a nun and a prostitute in order to feed on human semen. She is not a powerful succubus, but she has a deep obsession with wealth and fame. Suffering from an inferiority complex due to her hard life, she greedily covets men without holding back. If she catches you, relentless torture is sure to follow. She will slowly draw out the man’s semen, insulting them as they dry out and perish.” Attacks *'''Attack – Normal Attack, One Enemy *'Aero' – Magical Attack, One Enemy, Wind Attribute *'Tail Drain' – Pleasure Attack, One Enemy *'Succubus Handjob' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Succubus Fingering' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female *'Succubus Blowjob' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Succubus Licking' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female *'Succubus Tit Fuck' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Succubus Footjob' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Succubus Armpit' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Kiss of Ecstasy' – Pleasure Attack, One Enemy, Trance 75% *'Push Down' – Bind, Target: Luka, Two Turns Break *'Succubus Intercrural' – Rape *'Succubus Vagina' – Rape *'Succubus Hip Swing' – Rape *'Energy Drain' – Rape, Drains HP Strategy Losing to her is hard. All of her attacks are single-target and a lot of those target Luka exclusively. Just build Luka to be as tanky as possible before this fight and you should have no problem beating her. Like all succubi, she is resistant to Wind and Pleasure attacks, so avoid using those. Try Holy and Earth attacks instead. Preferably Earth. Evaluation “If your opponent is a Succubus, it seems like you’re not happy until you’re drained to death. You put yourself on their dish, and let them feed on you. I’m disgusted. Eva is a typical Succubus. Wind skills, pleasure attacks, drain moves, and so on. Silence isn’t effective, so take precautions against wind. Use armour and other things to increase wind defence. Shrink is effective, if you have someone who can use it. Once she’s shrunk, she will get much weaker. She’s a typical Succubus with weaknesses and strengths. Strong against wind, weak to earth. Make sure you have recovery magic, and are able to fight a long battle. Support magic will help out too. Now go, oh brave Luka. When you’re tired of feeding yourself to Succubi, try fighting seriously.” Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Carlos Hill Category:Monte Carlo